girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-04-13 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Methinks the good Perfesser is in for a Sergeant Carter moment. -- Billy Catringer 04:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) A charming pair though they may be, innocents: not likely, and hostages... heh heh heh. I'd like to see him try. Charlotte Eisenlöwe 6:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Now that is irony. Agathahetrodyne 06:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) It's good to see Zeetha healthy, and with an imminent opportunity for an enjoyable (albeit short) fight. (Unless, of course, the ray gun immobilizes and the Professor shoots before he talks. Then Zeetha and Higgs are in trouble. But what are the chances a mad boy will shoot before talking.) Argadi 07:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What is the significance of the words in frame 5? Reislin? Reisling is a type of grape. Victer vino? Just a random winery or a shout out to Victor Vina? Argadi 07:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :actually, the type of grape is called "Riesling" (that's probably just a typo, though) and interestingly enough, riesling wines tend to acquire a petrol note with time. so that may or may not explain the oil barrel. as for what's written on the box, i think the first word is "heterodyne". Finn MacCool 11:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Does the fact that Heterodyne Wine is a Riesling place Mechanicsburg in Alsace-Lorraine or does it just mean the family has a vineyard there? —jdreyfuss 13:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Finn's probably right about the Riesling in an oil drum, but the box could read "Heterodyne" or perhaps "Bacter". I cannot tell for certain because there is a piece of the front missing. The very bottom line of writing reads vin. I am guessing that it reads Heterodyne Vinegar or Bacter Vinegar. Vinegar, by the way, is normally made in attics and not cellars. It is stored in cellars though, after it has been bottled. ::@JDreyfuss, the novel Agatha Heterodyne and the Clockwork Princess says that everyone in the Wulfenbach Empire speaks Romanian, which is a good match for their capital being in what was once Transylvania. That is east of Italy, across the Adriatic Sea. -- Billy Catringer 14:39, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks very much like it says "Heterodyne Vineyards" to me. Given the ease of travel by airship, nothing requires Mechanicsburg to be close to the capital of the Wulfenbach Empire, but even if it is, the Heterodynes could still have a vineyard in Germany. —jdreyfuss 15:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::There is a map available as a poster. Mechancisburg is in Transylvania, so is Beetleburg, and the ruins of the old Castle Wulfenbach. AndyAB99 16:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'm wrong about where Mechanicsburg is, but Riesling still comes from Alsace-Lorraine, so the Heterodyne vineyards must be in Germany. Ease of travel still allows that and the fact that it's Riesling makes it necessary. —jdreyfuss 16:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't get your knickers in a twist. You're just over-thinking this. There is trade in Europa Wulfen bach (a.k.a. Pax Transylvania). So, apparently some Mechanicsburg mechant buys bulk Riesling in metal drums. That's the joke. Heterodyne Wine doesn't have to be Riesling. And it might just be a "brand' name. AndyAB99 10:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Or, it simply means that the people of Mechanicsburg are raging alcoholics, and drink it from industrial drums.--Bosda Di'Chi 11:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) For his blatant misassumption, I salute this guy for having to spend his last moments doing the thing he loves by making one of the biggest mistakes of his (ahem!) life. Master 3x3lcior 08:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) He certainly have an aura of failure about his unfortunate person. From the expressions on their faces, the unspoken exchange between Higgs and Zeetha could be something like this - Higgs: You want first crack at this guy?" Zeetha: "Yeah. I can try that move you taught me. I was hoping to get chance to use it soon" 10:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Miss Baumhund is the steampunk sexy. hee-hee. --Bosda Di'Chi 11:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : What do people think? Is that a mono-goggle or a strap on implant, like Snapper's? I'm going with goggle, since it appears her hair interferes with it and if she was missing an eye she'd do everything she could to maintain the seal. —jdreyfuss 13:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : We're on the same wavelength Bosda Di'Chi! I logged on just to comment on how much of a super hottie she is! Also, in response to jdreyfuss about the mono-goggle. I once knew a girl with a glass eye. I didn't know she had one for awhile because she cleverly hid it with her "stylish" bangs. But this is Girl Genius! You don't put a glass eye into an empty eye socket, you put a reciever that can link directly into your brain. And then you strap a transmitter right on top of it. She's got a prosthesis that is better than a standard human eye essentially, who knows what it can do besides simply seeing. I mean, the heterodyne seneschal needs a hole in his head to link with the castle, I'm thinking a secondary function for it might be a communicator as well as a more "humane" interfacing port than the seneschal for the heterodynes has. I just wonder what her prosthesis is designed to let her interface "with". It could be pretty much anything really! And, like I said before, Miss Baumhund is a super hottie, & I bet I'm not the only one who wants to see more of her. ;) Slowness 18:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd feel sorry for the professor if he wasn't such a jackass. Does he not at least see the Wulfenbach Navy uniform? I don't know if it will be significant, but Baumhund translates to 'tree hound.' — jdreyfuss 11:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice that they were able to fight back the other hostile forces. That should leave Agatha plenty of time to repair the castle, the city and deal with Klaus... Did I say plenty of time? I meant more time. 13:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed that Zeetha is not wearing her swords - not that she'll need them for this nut. AndyAB99 20:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Zeetha has taken on Lucrezia/Agatha during a post-revivification rush, and a bar full of brawling Jägers, both times without swords. She'll do just fine. : ) 21:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC)